Beast Boy another side
by Kigofan24
Summary: When BB and Terra break up after Terra screams at raven will it creat tension within the team? find out here! BBxRAE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the teen titans Disney does so don't sue

And I may have used some things I read in other fanfictions don't kill me!

It had been 2 months since BB and Terra got together again and Beast boy was having second thoughts.

'_Why am I with her?' _Beast boy asked himself while he was alone in his room.

' KNOCK KNOCK ' came from the door. "go away!" he shouted at the door 'KNOCK KNOCK' he heard again he walked over to his door and opened it to find the hall empty.

But as he started to close his door he noticed Raven's door was not shut concerned he turned into a fly and flew into the room and he saw Terra .

Even more confused he listened

" I told you to stay away! So leave him alone!" Terra screamed at Raven

" NO! he's my friend and always will be!" Raven shouted back.

" no he's not at least not anymore. So why don't you do him a favor and leave!"

"fine I will, tonight" Raven said sadly that pissed Beast Boy so he flew into the hall, returned to human form and waited for Terra .

DUNH,DUNH,DUNH sorry couldn't resist well review if you want another chapter and if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast boy got tired of waiting so he knocked.

Inside the room Terra ran to hide as Raven opened the door. Raven was shocked not that it was Beast Boy but how angry he looked.

Before Raven could stop him he ran into the room. Terra seeing who it was ran to hug him but stopped when she saw his face. "what's wrong baby?" Terra asked "what's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong my girlfriend is a psychotic bitch!" Beast Boy screamed. Both Raven and Terra stood shocked at what was just said. "what did you call me?" Terra said trying not to cry. "Terra I heard what you said and it pissed me off! But I'm not totally mad that you said it." "What?" Raven cried "let me finish I'm not entirely mad because I realized something I love her." He said pointing at Raven. Raven breathed a sigh of relief while Terra looked shocked. " you see while I was waiting to for you to come out I wondered why I was this pissed I thought it was because she was my best friend but then I realized this anger was to angry to be just a friendship mad so I decided I loved her." Beast Boy said smiling at Raven and her blushing. " now I want you to apologize to her now." His anger growing with every second "no I'm not apologizing to this bitchy witch." That was it something snapped he leapt to attack Terra but Raven's magic stopped him. Then Raven took out her communicator to call for help. "Team get your asses to my room now it's an emergency!" she hung up before any one could ask.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to Raven's room they saw Beast Boy flying in Raven's magic.

" Team when I put him down you grab him." Raven said

"OK" the team said in unison

So Raven let Beast Boy down and the team grabbed him. "How do you know you love her? How do you truly know?" Terra asked

The truth was everyone wanted to know how he knew especially Raven.

" you want me to tell you fine! I know because when she hurts I hurt." He said tears welling up in his eyes. "when she cries I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest." He was crying freely now. "when she laughs my knees get wobbly and when she smiles I melt." Everyone was shocked at what was just said just looking at Beast Boy. "but most of all it was when I almost killed myself after Malichor hurt her." The entire team except Raven stood shocked that he almost committed suicide .

"Raven saved me from myself she talked me out of it just in time but this time I'm going to jump!" Beast Boy said going up the stairs to the roof . Everyone was shocked but when Raven finally registered it all she almost trampled everyone to get to the roof with the rest of the team behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the roof Beast Boy was at the edge of the roof. " friend Beast Boy do not jump" Starfire said "tell us what happened last time" Robin said

_Flashback_

_Beast Boy was on the roof of the tower thinking about jumping when he heard the door open. He turned around it was Raven " Beast Boy what are you doing?" Raven asked " I'm going to jump Rae." Beast Boy said sadly "what? Why?" Raven said worried " because I let that bastard hurt you Rae I should have stopped him." Beast Boy said growing angry at himself " Beast Boy that was not your fault you didn't know." Raven said taking a step toward BB. " you couldn't help I didn't tell anyone it's my fault and if you jump I'll jump." "fine if you promise to tell me everything." Beast boy said "I promise."_

_End flashback_

" friend Raven saved Beast Boy." Starfire said "what about Rae BB don't you love her how do you think she'd feel if you where dead?" Cyborg said Raven just stood there watching ready to catch him if he jumped. " she'd be happy Cy. She hates my guts. I've let two people hurt her with words and actions I can't protect her." Beast Boy said sadly "that's not true!" Raven shouted everybody turned to look at her she was crying Beast Boy felt his stomach lurch knowing he put them there. "that's not true" she whispered crying Beast Boy stepped down Terra ran to him but he pushed her aside and walked up to Raven she clung to him sobbing. " please don't jump BB I love you please" Raven said Beast Boy smiled "I'm not going anywhere I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

"well isn't that sweet but your still with me." Terra said "uh no" Beast Boy said smirking "so who wants to celebrate?" Robin asked. Every one was looking at him like he lost his mind "what I'm hungry." He said in defense "all right but I have to talk to BB for a second" Cyborg said "about what?" BB said worried "well I'm practically her big brother so I think I should explain what hurt you'll be in if you hurt her" Cyborg said towering over Beast Boy. Beast Boy visibly gulped suddenly a shout could be heard "Hey Garfield I know you weren't expecting me but that doesn't mean you have to ignore me!" a girl voice shouted "who is that? And why is she calling you Garfield?" Raven asked looking suspiciously at Beast Boy " that's my sister" he said "I'll go let her in" Cyborg said 5 minutes later he returned with a younger girl behind him. The girl ran and hugged Beast Boy "Garfield!" she shouted. " My name is Beast Boy now" Beast Boy said blushing "Oh I don't know _Garfield _I think it's a cool name" Raven said smirking "any way what are you doing here?" Beast Boy said hugging the girl back " I wanted to come see you and freak out your friends." "wait we don't even know her name" Robin said. The girl let go of Beast Boy and turned to face the team "I'm Alex" she said. Starfire ran to hug the girl and almost crushed the poor girl but she didn't seem to mind "Star let her go!" Robin said "I don't mind it's actually comforting seeing as I haven't met anyone nice in at least three years" she said with a shrug "well that's sad" Terra said for the first time since BB brushed her off "and who are you?" Alex said her eyes narrowing " I'm Terra I'm Garfield's ex girlfriend" "oh so your fair play then?" Alex asked with a smirk "uh yes?" Terra said hesitantly Alex smirked "sweet. Hey Garfield you remember our special trick?" Alex asked walking back to the door before turning around "of course who would forget that" He replied "you want to try?" she asked BB nodded his head before going to the edge of the roof and looked at her expectantly before she took a running start and leaping of the roof.

**A/N I know it's short but I'm getting writers block and I must warn you there will probably be FF between Alex and Terra so if it's not your cup of tea don't drink it. **


End file.
